Health
"Keeping you on your feet, no matter the cost!" - Global Medijet painkiller slogan. The health of your PC is important. Injuries sustained in combat, accidents or hazardous environments will limit your abilities in many or all fields, eventually, if unchecked, leading to death. Health is tracked by the GM using injury lists, and by the players using Shock, Pain, and Nausea. Getting shot, irradiated, clubbed, burned or crushed, or any other manner of negative stimuli can increase all four of these trackers. Fatigue is also a concern, and excessive exertion, lack of oxygen or long periods without rest affect PC's performance, becoming first fatigued, then exhausted, before passing out. Injury Lists The GM will inform you when you are injured and in what general manner, and keep note of the injuries. Loss of limbs or deep cuts are easy to analyse, but a blunt impact or more exotic damage may be harder to interpret. Use of the Assess skill will help you understand how you have been harmed, and how to treat injuries effectively. Shock Shock is a measure of your ability to cope with extreme stress and overstimulation. Injuries, loud noises, fear and concussive force can all cause shock. There are four levels of Shock; namely Calm, Tense, Panicked and In Shock. '' When Calm, a player receives positive bonuses to some skills and attacks. These bonuses are lost when Tense. When Panicked, a player receives -2 to all skills and attacks and when In Shock, they receive -5. Going into shock can temporarily decrease your level of Pain, but it will also often Fatigue you. '''Pain' Pain is a measure of your physical comfort. There are four levels of Pain, namely Comfortable, In Pain, In Severe Pain and Agonised. ''When Comfortable, Pain does not effect a player. When In Pain, a player receives -2 to all skills and attacks, when In Severe Pain, they receive -5 and when Agonised, they receive -8. Pain also often causes Nausea and Fatigue, and may cause Shock. As such, it is the most debilitating of the negative conditions. '''Nausea' Nausea is a measure of your palpable sickness. Injuries, irradiation and witnessing violent or disgusting events can all cause Nausea. There are three levels of Nausea, namely Settled, Sickened and Nauseated. ''When Settled, Nausea does not effect a player. When Sickened, a player receives -2 to all skills and attacks and when Nauseated, they receive -5. In addition, a Nauseated player may vomit. Vomiting often causes Fatigue. '''Fatigue' Fatigue is a measure of your level of energy and sustenance. Lack of rest, food and air can all cause Fatigue. There are three levels of Fatigue, namely Rested, Fatigued and Exhausted. When Rested, Fatigue does not effect a player. When Fatigued, there are no specific effects, but severe physical or mental exertion will become harder, with extreme challenges less likely to meet success. A player should seek rest or food as specified by the GM to avoid exhaustion. When Exhausted, a PC cannot exert themselves without fainting. Players should immediately find rest or food or risk death. Any skills or attacks will meet huge negative penalties. Maintaining your Health To keep a PC healthy, ensure they have ample food and rest. The Endurance , Cool and Balance skills can help you avoid Fatigue, Shock and physical harm respectively. The Assess skill can help you treat injury. If injured, you can use a Medijet to limit bleeding and Pain. NuFlesh can be sprayed onto large wounds to cauterise them, and SuperDoc stations can be used for serious medical attention of most kinds. If access to these essential items is limited, or if injuries are of low severity, you can use traditional first aid kits and painkillers, or improvise bandages and splints from your environment. With a good Assess skill and other skills such as Treat, a PC might also heal more serious injuries, given the proper equipment.